


【光公】味的吸引

by Luckymumu



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:07:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22012294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luckymumu/pseuds/Luckymumu
Summary: 1. 公式光X水晶公2. ABO设定，非全龄3. 走心不走肾（不如说是没走成肾）的ABO
Kudos: 8





	【光公】味的吸引

  
崇尚强大自古便是人类的天性。学徒崇敬工匠，冒险者追崇导师，凡人尊崇英雄。无论什么时代，人们总会无条件向往高远的天际，伸手去够坠在帷幕上的一等星。这是一种极其简单易懂又神奇诡异的心理，就像纸飞机，明明知道自己不存在漂洋过海的能力，起飞的瞬间也总会产生可以一窥地平线美景的自大想法。老实说，这种心理绝非坏事，但凡事总有双面性，变质的崇拜之情孕育出嫉妒与怠惰，人们可以为此争得昏天暗地，踩在他人肩头，只为能更加靠近天边的星。  
而光之战士，正是那颗万众瞩目的明星。  
谁都想拥有他，天赋、力量、人脉，他身上的全部都是人们争抢的目标。如此强大的存在，一定是Alpha。人们如此臆想，理所应当地为他冠上勋章，以至于无数弱小懒惰却渴求强大的人想为光之战士诞下后代。得不到他的人，那怀上他的孩子总是要容易些。无数Omega蜂拥而至，甚至有人在发情期凑上来，希望用性别特征搅乱英雄的理智，引诱他显露出情欲，将强大的种子埋在人们身体中。  
每次，光之战士都能顺利脱险，哪怕有散发着甜腻香气的Omega当面宽衣解带他都能笑着将人推开。“抱歉，我不是Alpha，我只是Beta。”言外之意，他并不会被这种下三滥的伎俩诱惑。然而光之战士很温柔，如非迫不得已，他并不会直面戳穿他人的心思，只会在离开前为面前神情尴尬的Omega披上单衣，徒增对方的愧疚感。  
几次三番下来，歌颂光之战士的美言竟又增加了一条。  
光之战士本人对此嗤之以鼻，只有他自己和少数几位关系格外密切的友人才知道，一切都是谎言，无论是性别，还是他面对情色的无动于衷，都只是一场不露破绽的表演。  
正如表象所示，光之战士是不折不扣的Alpha。但他的身体结构和普通的Alpha完全不同，海德林擅自篡改了大英雄的体质，完全抹去了他的信息素，就算早已性成熟，他闻上去也和Beta同样无味。除此之外，海德林还改变了Alpha发情期的特性，让他不会主动发情，这样就不会因此耽搁冒险的行程。  
当然，海德林也不希望大英雄就此绝后，他的后代大概率会继承父亲的强大，终将成为星球代言人的最佳人选。于是，海德林便给光之战士留下一个暗示：当他在茫茫人海中遇到所谓的“命中注定”的某人时，被抑制的Alpha特性才将会被重新激活。在此之前，他都只能作为Beta活下去，战斗、征讨，去完成光之战士的使命。  
如此方便的身体，自然要物尽其用。  
第一世界同样，称谓变为暗之战士也并不能让他的处境好过多少，示爱的人络绎不绝，几次都把他逼到了无人的角落。早已司空见的光表现得云淡风轻，就算是不受信息素控制的Beta也很难在Omega浓烈的欲情风暴中保持理智，而他仿佛无情无欲的完人，总能礼貌地帮对方穿戴整齐，并悄然离去。  
不过，现在的原因和过去略有不同，他还会称自己是Beta，不过会在末尾笑着加上一句：“我已经有决定厮守终生的伴侣了。”  
“暗之战士阁下竟然已经结婚了！请问您的爱人在哪？莫非远在故乡？”  
光笑而不语，眼角的余光则扫到了伫立于城市边缘的水晶塔顶端。  
他的恋人，古·拉哈·提亚，就在高塔之上。  
命运的安排让他们分别，再次相遇时，朝思暮想的爱人却自称为水晶公，他用兜帽遮住脸庞，用熟悉的嗓音否定了光对他身份的猜测。  
“就算我会骗人，信息素的味道也不会。”水晶公的语调中含着轻笑，似乎真的没有因光所呼唤的名字而动摇，“如果是和你标记过的Omega，他的信息素肯定不会逃过你的捕捉，所以，我并不是你心中所想的那个人。”  
骗子。光在心中咆哮着，就算丝毫没有闻到记忆中熟悉的气味，他也不会认不出自己的挚爱。再说，想掩盖信息素的方法数不胜数，药剂，魔法护罩、项链，或者经过特殊加工的衣袍，都是Omega们保证自己不被侵犯的智慧结晶。水晶公身披的长袍明显有以太加工过的痕迹，不过手段高明，光也无法看破法咒下的本来面貌。  
大概是有难言之隐吧。光心想，收回了想去扯下兜帽的手，并决定在他主动坦白前不去深究。他从不愿勉强别人，反正已经等了许多年，再多等几天也不会有太大的损失。  
这一等，差点落得个天人永隔的悲惨终局。  
与在完璧王座时的惊鸿一现不同，黑风海幽密深邃的海水彻底冲散了附加在衣袍上的咒文，浓烈的信息素压过腥咸的海味，仿佛环绕在周身的并非冰冷海水，而是呼啸着掠过绿林原野的清风。光揽着古·拉哈·提亚的腰，一边协助伤痕累累的恋人在深海中艰难游水，一边将鼻腔埋在他肩胛处闻嗅。  
光发现拉哈确实老去了，并不是在外表上，除了面颊与臂膀的水晶体，他看上去仍是那个活跃在摩杜纳的二十岁出头的年轻人。年龄和阅历的增加让拉哈的信息素产生了细微的变化，虽然同样卷有牧草清新的风的气息，曾经的香气中混杂着泉眼与花圃的淡香，鲜艳而清澈，合上眼睑就能看到满目芬芳。现在，那股吹过缤纷峡谷的风似乎与这个世界一起陷入停滞，连气息都变得腐朽陈旧起来。  
回忆在往事的渲染下蒙上阴影，光觉得鼻子有些发酸，气息变得粗重。想要凑的更近，想要感受更多，想要触碰、亲吻，想要用尽一切方法去弥补别离在彼此心中留下的天裂。不知是生理诉求作祟，亦或是汹涌的情感狂潮，光顾不上两人仍身处海底，更顾不得其他同伴就跟随在身后不远，将拇指压在拉哈的下唇，稍稍用力就撬开了他紧闭的唇瓣。  
海水随着接吻涌入口腔，又因为紧密结合的唇齿而无处可逃，细密的气泡从中溢出，挣扎着浮向水面，又很快因为水压而泯灭。水泡噼啪炸裂的单调音节告诉光，这并非梦境，而是触手可及的真实。  
抵达水晶都后，光抱着水晶公绕过欢庆的人群，压低重心在半人高的灌木丛中匍匐前进，小跑着回到悬挂公管内的居室。锁紧门窗，光悉心为水晶公疗伤，在治愈魔法的抚慰下伤口快速愈合，当最后一抹血色也变淡消失后，光近乎疯狂地把水晶公摁倒在床上，打理整齐的被褥瞬间乱作一团。  
尽管生理本能让他股间涨得发疼，思绪也远不如平常清晰有条理，光依旧咬紧牙关抵住情欲的冲击，颤巍巍地张开嘴：“为什么？”他重复问去，“为什么？”  
为什么要隐瞒身份，为什么要隐瞒目的，为什么要背着我赴死。  
“有很多原因。”水晶公苦笑着，“最主要的原因是，我想要你活下去，而这是我所能想到的，唯一的办法。”  
“哪怕代价是你将会永远离开我的生命？”  
水晶公短暂怔住了，Omega对Alpha本能地恐惧让他宝石般的红眸忽明忽暗，双手也平摊在身侧，像一个被漩涡卷进去，即将溺死的人那样放弃了一切动作。“对此我没有任何辩词，也愿意接受人们的责骂。”他如此说道，一双红眸却在黑夜中愈发明亮，抬眼望向光之战士的视线中燃起几丝怒意，“但是，我并非唯一轻视性命的人，如果不是有他人的协助，你恐怕也会惨死在黑风海的深沟里，也可能灵魂四分五裂，转变为食罪灵杀死诺弗兰特仅存的同胞们吧。”  
“唯独你，没有资格对我动怒。”  
称得上强硬的语气让光哑口无言，他呷呷嘴，尴尬地笑出声，把仰躺在床上的水晶公拉起来拽进怀里，苦涩着打趣道：“看来我们半斤八两啊，难怪会凑在一起。”  
为了掩藏挂在眼眶里的水渍，水晶公把脸深深埋在光的胸膛间，低低嗯了一声，同时抬起双臂回抱住许久未见的恋人，让拥抱变得更加亲密。  
“好久不见，拉哈。”  
“好久不见......”  
“我一直都很想念你。”  
“我也是。”  
臂弯间的温度逐步攀升，一种让人饥渴难耐的味道由怀抱中弥漫开来，将密闭的寝室填得满当当。早已完成标记并永久绑定的Alpha和Omega深夜抱在一起，会引发的后续情节屈指可数，如果某一方陷入情欲，选项则会继续减少百分之八十。  
古·拉哈·提亚就是解开海德林暗示的钥匙。  
不会主动发情的光只要和他亲近就会忍不住情动，心跳和血压都会飙升，虽然体质的特殊让他不会散发信息素，滚烫的体温也足够让人明白他此刻的状态。高到异常的体温穿透水晶化的右臂，传至水晶公的胸膛乃至全身，他面色蓦地变红，脸上洋溢起近乎痛苦的隐忍。  
水晶公无谓地推拒，着想从光怀抱的桎梏中逃离，却只是被对方越抱越紧，几乎要将他整个人揉进肋骨。“对不起，我、我不该打扰你休息，我这就离开......”水晶公哽咽着，试图说服他松开怀抱。  
“不要走。”光闷闷地请求，大英雄的语气中罕见透出脆弱，“哪也不要去。”  
“拉哈......”  
柔软的呼唤声让水晶公的动作顿住了，他为什么要挣扎？明明已经没有东躲西藏的必要了，所爱之人的未来里也还有自己的一席之地，那为何不解放束缚已久的真心，去亲自触碰失而复得的幸福呢？他闭上眼，温顺地塌下耳朵，循着温度靠近光之战士，靠近他阔别多年的爱人，探身去亲吻他的唇角。  
吻逐渐加深，水晶公愈发动情，双臂搂住光的脖颈，用唇瓣撬开他紧闭的牙关，将舌尖探入其中。光当然不愿落于被动，沉沦于柔软的接吻中也不忘伸手去寻找解开这身繁复法袍的办法。  
“不......”水晶公小声抗议，“请不要脱掉衣服，就让我穿着吧，我的身体和以前不同布满了结晶断面，我怕你会......”  
光用行动打断了他的话语，他粗暴地扯下外层的暗红外披，紧接着是白色内衬，手掌缓慢褪去最里层的黑色底裙，将他从丝织物的包裹下完完整整解脱出来。“真好看。”抚摸着密布在他肩胛的晶体，光发自内心地感慨，“亮晶晶的，像你的眼睛一样好看。”  
从被光的体热吸引到发情开始，水晶公已经忍了很久。他本以为这具躯壳已经丧失了第二性别的特征，百年来他确实没有发情的迹象，也从没有因为信息素的缺失而干涸难忍。而现在，只是接吻就让他股间的器官硬挺起来，隔着布料摩擦有酥麻的快感，从前端分泌出来的粘液打湿了黑色的四角短裤，甚至不需要用手去碰，单纯贴在光的身上摩擦就颤抖着射出来，浊液弄得他小腹和腿侧乱七八糟。  
疯狂的情欲并未因此得到缓解，甚至愈发强烈，只靠前端高潮根本无法满足发情期Omega的需求。水晶公的后穴不受控制地张合，内里分泌出的粘液润湿了干涩的穴口，臀缝间满是湿漉漉的水色，身下的床单也因此打湿，在黑暗中如同一滩水洼，看上去情色至极。  
沉沦于情爱的水晶公低喘着揪住光的衣襟，他难堪地闭着眼，嘴里胡乱道着歉：“对、对不起，我不想这么快就......”  
光又想笑又生气，这有什么可道歉的？再说，要道歉也得自己道歉，当然，要等事后水晶公站都站不起来再说。  
他揽住水晶公的后脖颈，用蛮力把他摁上来与自己额头相抵。还处在高潮余韵中的水晶公眼里蒙着水色，朦胧地望向光的蓝眸，看了几秒后欠身上来索吻。光觉得他这沉溺于情欲而神志不清的模样有些可爱，便坏心眼地偏开头，让他一吻扑空。水晶公撅起嘴嘟囔了句什么，很快又偏头凑上来，这次他机敏地用手捧住了光的脸颊，让他无处可逃后眷恋地亲吻他的脸颊、下唇。  
光再也忍不住了。开玩笑，与自己标记的Omega就在眼前，只是闻着他身上的味道光就已经欲火焚身，更别说他还主动索吻，理智的弦早就绷到了极限。他捞起水晶公的细腰，把他整个人都扣在了怀里。猫魅族的身高怎能和人族相比较，他跨坐在光的大腿上，整个人都埋在了他怀里。他边吮吸、舔吻着恋人的喉结锁骨，边完全分开双腿，后臀微翘，露出邀请般收缩的菊穴。  
发情期的穴道毫无阻碍便吃下去光的三根手指。长久的禁欲让那个部位缺乏使用，起初有些吃紧，绞紧的入口勒得光手指生疼，他轻拍了下水晶公的臀瓣，小声嘱咐他放轻松些免得受伤，而后操控手指在肠道浅口处缓慢抽插，逼得内里逐渐柔软后大胆地向里摁，很快就找到让爱人呻吟出声的点上。  
光抽出手指，玩味似的搓揉着，弄出细微的水声：“嘴上说自己是老人，反应可丝毫不比年轻时差。”  
水晶公已经没有余裕反驳，他含着随时都会脱口而出的呻吟，可怜兮兮地看着光。手指还是太短太细了，就算碰到敏感点也只有微量的快感，他想要标记过自己的Alpha进入体内，把他压在床上发狠地贯穿他，在他体内射精成结。再次勃起的阴茎贴在光的小腹上摩擦，水晶公用手握住光的分身抚摸，小声催促他快一些，别乱吊人胃口。  
光被撩拨得心猿意马，急切地握住分身抵在他湿软的穴口，利用水晶公本身的体重把阴茎整根送了进去。水晶公在他进来的瞬间再也控制不住，哑着嗓子尖叫出来，所幸门窗已经锁死，房间隔音效果也不差，不然怕是要把在附近欢庆的人全都引来。  
“这么多年你怎么过来的？”  
这个问题有很多种解答思路，一是你怎么解决自己的生理需求，二是你怎么独身一人在这个濒临毁灭的时间存活下来的。  
强烈的快感让水晶公的脑子不如平常灵光，他失神地望着天花板，小声道：“如果不是你、你在，啊......我也不会发情......”  
平淡无奇的回答让光的心情莫名晴朗，他的Omega离开自己就不会发情，这无异于隐性的贞洁锁，只有他的器官插进去，才会展露出诱人犯罪的情色面貌。已经忘记肉欲滋味的甬道重新忆起性爱的快乐，咬紧送进来的阴茎，谄媚地吮吸着、讨好着，肉壁不断分泌出润液，多余的水渍从交合处溢出，邀请光向更深处侵犯进来。  
光本身没有信息素的气味，这让他如同白纸，沾染上什么就会散发出相似的气息。水晶公把脸埋在光的胸膛前吸气，现在他闻上去糟透了，血、汗、铁锈的气味交叠而来，仿佛沸腾的熔炉，热烈凶猛，几乎要把他的穴肉也一并消融。不过，并不惹人讨厌，水晶公笑着想，彻底放松身体，打开身体，让Alpha勃发的性器插到隐秘的生殖腔。他允许他的Alpha让他受孕，哪怕这具受到水晶塔侵蚀的身体已经无法孕育后代，本能依旧让他渴望生下爱人的子嗣，尽到Omega的天职。  
激烈的性爱让身下的床笫发出苦闷的吱呀悲鸣，水晶公感觉此刻的自己就像是风暴海浪中一叶扁舟，迷失在近乎狂躁的情欲中。就在他因为高潮的余韵而迷茫不清时，光将他反抱在怀里，撩开他散开的半长红发，露出后颈处的晶体断面。  
通透水晶下，映出一串若隐若现的齿痕，那是Omega腺体的所在处，更是他们约定终生的证据。  
温热的唇落下去，一句无声的承诺。  
他仍然深爱着他。  
  
光之战士与古·拉哈·提亚初遇在摩杜纳的郊野。作为冒险者的光来执行协助任务，而协助对象正是拉哈所在的诺亚调查团。其他同事要么老成年长，要么古板得像块石头，要么整天念叨着不明所以的坊间传说，一个比一个难亲近。在这种情况下，年龄近似的青年自然而然会被彼此所吸引，光和拉哈以难以估量的速度亲近起来。  
这位萨雷安的猫魅贤人对自己的背景故事毫无隐瞒。拉哈告诉光，自己是家族里唯一的Omega，逐日一族的男性大多狂野彪悍，他却与之完全相反，加上异色双瞳罕见稀少，他本身体格又矮小瘦弱，小时候没少吃苦头。  
“还好我脑子好。”他俏皮地做了个鬼脸，“凭借优秀的成绩考进了萨雷安大学，那里从不会顾忌我的体格或者第二性别，大量魔法道具也能协助我抑制发情期的痛苦。有句话怎么说的？对，靠知识才能走出闭塞的家乡，这么一想以前读书吃的苦根本算不了什么。”  
说完，拉哈猫似的抻懒腰，瞳眸里闪着星火，蓬松的红色猫耳闲适地摇摆着。只是看着拉哈的侧脸，光就能知道，在萨雷安求学的岁月一定充满了快乐与欣喜。  
当天的调查工作结束后，调查团的真正负责人拉姆布鲁斯自掏腰包请大家去丧灵钟喝酒。作为在场唯一的自由冒险者，光被带着酒瓶底厚眼镜的学者们团团围住，大家一杯杯劝酒，请求他多讲讲旅途中的见闻。即便光的酒量还算不错，也压不住连续几杯葡萄酒往嘴里灌，很快就上了头，脸红扑扑得像熟透的拉诺西亚番茄。  
此刻，屁股下的椅子是最佳的落脚点，餐桌也沦为垫脚石。光一脚踩在椅子上，另一边踏上桌，摆出弓步的姿势双手叉腰，高谈阔论起旅途的见闻。欢笑声一直延续到夜的后半，不胜酒力的学者们瘫倒一地，意犹未尽的光呷呷嘴，跳下桌子为自己续满一杯葡萄酒，小口抿着润喉咙。  
轻笑声从背后传来，光放下酒杯转身回望，视线中映出一对红色的猫耳。拉哈也已经微醺，小巧的猫魅青年啃咬着杯沿，眼睛弯成了月牙。注意到光也在看着自己，他放下酒杯，蹦跳着走上来，将两人间的距离控制到某个暧昧而又不至过于亲密的距离后，他稍稍弯腰，探身凑近。  
拉哈闻嗅时会下意识抽抽鼻翼，尾巴自然上翘，如同真正的猫科动物一样灵动可爱。  
“你身上有淡淡的酒香，真好闻。”他咯咯笑出声，又贴近了些许，丝毫没注意用来控制信息素的魔法项圈脱在了一边，淡雅的青草香与酒香交融在一起。  
光的脑子瞬间炸开了。  
小年轻做事总是欠缺考虑，光精虫上脑，想都没想就把面前毫无防备的Omega搂住抱在怀里。“你、你愿意和我去外面散步吗？”他谨慎地发问，“就，去醒醒酒。”  
醒酒，真是烂透了的理由。光在心里抽了自己一耳光，还没等他反悔，拉哈的笑声就从臂弯间传出来。  
“好啊。”他点点头，“如果你不介意走远点，我知道一处隐蔽的林野，今晚月色很好，你肯定会喜欢。”  
作为说辞的月色今晚注定要沦为配角，他们倒在柔软的草地上，身体交叠，迫切地撕扯彼此身上的衣物，哪还有心思去赏月。冒险者的颠沛流离让光之战士鲜少品尝到肉体的欢愉，就算有也是和Beta，Omega容易受孕的体质总是让他退避三舍，再加上过往有不好的回忆，躲都躲不及。  
这是他人生第一次对Omega动情，他把拉哈压在草地上，光洁的背脊被月色镀上银粉，只有被光的手触碰、抚摸过，才会呈现出魅人的浅红。他两腿间已经一片潮湿，更多液体随着阴茎的出入不断溢出，液体沿着大腿内侧不断下滑，落在草叶上，空气都被染上了黏润的情爱气息。  
“疼吗？”光俯身趴在拉哈背上，咬着他耳根发问。  
“没、没事，唔......”拉哈哽咽着呻吟起来，下意识抓紧手边的青草，光看到了，伸手反扣住他的手背与五指。拉哈酒劲未脱，现在又被卷进Alpha几近压迫力的爱欲下，大脑除了快感已经无法顾及其他。他主动分开腿，塌下腰，尽可能将屁股翘高，尾巴柔软地缠在光的小臂上，引导他将那根勃起的器官送到身体更深处。  
缺乏性经验的年轻人还学不会控制身体的主动权，酥麻的快感让拉哈不由自主地打开身体，连用于孕育生命的生殖腔都被顶开，任由Alpha在里面为所欲为。做的过程很安静，光不会说什么俏皮情话，更不会讲逗人发笑的下流笑话，只是专注地将自己不断抽出插入，拉哈的每一次战栗都让他心满意足，而后第二次顶得更狠，逼得他不断发出低哑动人的吟叫声。  
到达顶峰的瞬间，光没有提前抽出来，他发狠地捅到深处，凭本能射在了Omega打开的生殖腔里成结。他俯瞰着身下意识朦胧、不断痉挛的脆弱的Omega，鬼使神差地俯下身，撩开他后颈的碎发，咬住隐藏在后颈皮肉下的腺体。  
标记瞬间产生的触电感与小腹下的快感叠加，拉哈终于承受不住嘶吼着哭出声。光见状急忙把他抱起在怀里，安抚性地抚摸他的脊背，小幅度在甬道深处的软肉上顶弄。拉哈已经没力气哭喊，他小声啜泣着，颤抖着再一次迎来干性高潮。  
在破碎的意识里，拉哈只记得嵌在体内的分身不断胀大，完全占满了狭小的生殖腔，不断有液体涌入体内。仿佛被锁死了一样，他胡思乱想起来，毫无自知地将前胸贴在光的身上，尾巴都死死缠住了他的腰。在体内的深处，生殖腔的入口与茎头紧密贴合，蠕动着、吸吮着流出精液的铃口，将射在体内的东西悉数保存起来。  
情欲过后，光把自己的衬衫披在精疲力竭的拉哈身上，自己则裸着半身，跪在草地上低头谢罪。他向来笨嘴拙舌，说不出抚慰Omega的好听话。“我、对不起！”他郑重道歉，天不怕地不怕的冒险者脸色煞白，慌得像个孩子，“我也，不知道之后该怎么办了......”  
这句话有很多理解方式：大晚上在外面交欢感冒了怎么办？第二天累到起不来床怎么办？我擅自把你标记了怎么办？又或者是，我们未来怎么办？  
在这个不和平的年代，就算不是冒险者人们也会避免怀孕，以免碰上战乱连着孩子一起遭罪。作为海德林代言人的光之战士，他深知自己每天都走在剑锋上，一条命就系在腰带间，随时都会丧命。这样的他，没有资格给予约定，更没有资格擅自闯入别人的生命。  
拉哈被问得呆住了，他抓抓蓬乱的头发，下意识将手搭在小腹上。那里并未如色情文学里描写的那样因为大量射精而隆起，依旧平坦，年轻男性精瘦的腹肌随着呼吸震动、起伏。“有什么怎么办的？”他歪着头，一脸天真无辜，“萨雷安可不会因为这点事就把我除名，也不会插手学生的私事，如果真的怀孕了就生下来，让孩子从小在萨雷安长大，不也挺好的？”  
话语落地，光只觉得脑子里一片混沌，仿佛有一整队的白魔法师在他脑子里炸神圣，再回过神他把拉哈重新推倒在草地间，捞着他的腿从正面压上去，顶得人不断耸动。  
光啄吻着拉哈的侧颈，嗅着从那里发出的香气。  
是清风席卷过葳蕤原野的气息。  
他正如那阵风，悄无声息地闯入光的世界，带来满目绚烂，便不再离开。  
  
水晶公久违地做了场有关过去的梦。  
梦里，他发梢尚未褪色，面颊与胳膊上还未覆盖冰冷的水晶。年轻时的他坐在丧灵钟最高的屋檐上，弯着腰，甩着尾巴，饶有趣味地看着恋人在屋檐上笨拙前行。当他终于攀上屋檐后，拉哈站起来，垫起脚尖在他侧颊送上一吻，还未等恋人索要更多就嬉笑着从屋顶跃下，落地前还翻出一个完美的后空翻。  
“不快点我可是要跑了哦！”他抬高音量，笑着向房顶喊去，“这次我绝对要躲个你永远找不到的地方，记得输了晚上你要请客！”  
他确实如约定那样藏到了一个无人能及的地方，高而厚重的青金门扉轰然闭合，断绝了规划中的美好未来，梦境戛然而止。  
黑夜的回归象征着万物的以太开始重新流动，气候也随之改变，天气逐渐转凉起来。从旧梦中醒来的水晶公不悦地颤耳朵，阳光从窗外柔柔地洒进来，时间已经不早。水晶公几度想从被褥中起身，又因为寒气而瑟缩着把脸也埋在了羽被中。  
阵阵咖啡香从居室另一边飘来，他迷糊地睁开眼，看到光裸着上身，背对着床畔站在橱柜旁忙活。布料摩擦的窸窣声引来光的注意，他看到水晶公已经醒来，露出一抹柔软的浅笑：“早上好，拉哈，我煮了点咖啡，你要喝的吧？”  
“嗯......”水晶公打了个哈欠，他的意识尚在清醒与迷茫间徘徊，又把被子裹得更紧了些。  
“加糖加奶？”  
“嗯......”他顿了顿，小声嘀咕道，“多加点......”  
融了奶与砂糖的咖啡由黑色变为温柔的摩卡色，奶泡沉浮，蒸腾的热气驱散了寒意，甜香肆意。水晶公捧起咖啡，抿了一口，又因为热度而吐出发红的舌尖，眉心也皱成一团。光从他手中接过杯子，送到嘴边轻轻吹气。晨光朦胧了界限，空气烁烁发光，闪烁着斑驳淡金色，世间万物悉数溶解在金红色的日耀中。  
搭在身上的羽被从水晶公肩头滑落，露出半身，肩颈与前胸仍带有前夜激情留下的痕迹。寒冷让他打了个寒噤，但并没有捡起落在身边的棉被，而是凑向更加温暖的热源。他环抱住光的腰际，鼻翼如真正的猫科动物一样细微抽动。  
“你身上有咖啡的淡香，真好闻。”他笑出声，眼睛弯成了月牙，“我喜欢。”  
一直都很喜欢。  
光牵着他重新倒回床上。这次，他们做的缓慢而深沉，Omega敞开的身体让光每次都能把自己送到最深处，顶在最里面留给水晶公足够的时间去感受他的存在，感受被填满的满足感。水晶公抱紧光，手指尖挠他的肩胛，几次三番凑上去讨吻。光被撩拨的受不了，干脆俯身整个贴上去，不仅双唇交叠，脸部胸膛都抵在了一起，隔着皮肉都能听到彼此的心跳。  
高潮射精时，光不停地低喘，胸膛起伏。水晶公则不住地吞咽、吸气，猫耳轻轻发颤，脚趾都因为快感而绷直起来。光咬着猫耳边的绒毛，轻声道：“咖啡要凉了，怎么办？”  
水晶公喘着气愣了愣，谁会料到有人能在性爱中提起这种小事，忍不住笑了笑：“那就再泡一杯。”  
“加糖加奶？”  
“嗯，都多加点。”  
他们再次拥有了彼此的未来。  
  
END


End file.
